


Ghosted

by Yudonomi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crime Scenes, Haunting, M/M, ghost - Freeform, major character death but it's literally the premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yudonomi/pseuds/Yudonomi
Summary: When Kaito found out that the afterlife had WiFi, this was certainly not what he expected to come out of it.'Sign up on Hauntr', they said, 'It'll be fun,' they said, and lucky him to be matched with supremefantaruler_216 aka Ouma Refuses-to-give-any-first-name.
Relationships: Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ghosted

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet a few months ago that said 'tinder, but for ghosts and solving mysteries' or something similar. That said, I have no idea how dating apps work.

"This is your worst idea yet."

"But here we are actually pulling it off, unlike your 'just Google it' idea, idiot."

Kaito sighed as he watched Ouma crawl through the underbrush, dodging branches and yellow tape. When he found out that the afterlife had WiFi, this was certainly not what he expected to come out of it.

'Sign up on Hauntr', they said, 'It'll be fun,' they said. That was what the other ghosts had told him when he first woke up dead. Go to the laptop, register, and wait for someone to pick his case up. Kind of like a dating app, except it is for people with nothing better to do but solve the mysterious deaths of the aforementioned dead.

Between that and hanging out with ghosts for an indefinite period of time, Kaito chose the app.

And lucky him to be matched with supremefantaruler_216 aka Ouma Refuses-to-give-any-first-name, who he was now scaling the mountain trail at the outskirts of town with because the nightly news report from two days ago mentioned something about a body up here, or so Ouma claimed. Kaito had only known him for a few hours but one of the things he quickly learned was to doubt anything that came out of the smaller boy’s mouth.

"You're gonna get yourself killed."

"Then we can be ghost buddies!" exclaimed Ouma, "And we can solve each other's cases and stuff like total besties you know."

Kaito turned away and gagged. "Ouma died by being an idiot and sneaking into a crime scene. Case closed."

"And Momota-chan died because...Oops guess he'll never know and he's stuck in purgatory forever~" Ouma clicked his tongue as he pulled out his leg from the mess of foliage he had just come out of before shooting Kaito a glare "At least you get to phase through stuff. No crawling for you while I, your hardworking investigator, have to go through so mu-"

"Ah, alright, alright, I get it." Kaito rolled his eyes as he walked through the bush Ouma had emerged from. It felt cold and vaguely weird, but he was a literal ghost, which was already against everything he believed in. "Now shut up before you get caught."

Ouma mimed zipping his mouth and tossing away the key, and the resulting silence lasted for about a good two minutes as the two of them stumbled onto a grassy field overlooking the town. The smaller boy ran directly to the edge, where a smaller barrier of yellow tape surrounded a white outline on the ground and whistled.

"This is probably the weirdest place to die, Momota-chan. Are you sure you weren't murdered?"

"Mostly. Some of the others back there looked worse than I did so they probably were the ones that had violent deaths."

"Others, huh?" Ouma fell silent, and Kaito did not think he was really asking either, so he turned back to the outline on the ground. It seemed fairly recent, given a lack of weathering and tear, but who was he to judge? He was no Ultimate Detective. Probably.

Kaito crouched beside the white marks. It did seem like around his height. He tried to imagine what he must have looked like, lying on his back, spread-eagle as he looked up at the stars and breathed his last, assuming this really was where he died. Either way, the night sky did make for a good last sight. He supposed the breeze was nice too, even if it just blew through him.

But if he really died here, what would he even be doing so far away from town? The field was a good twenty-minute hike up from the base of the mountain, and another ten from actual civilization.

He startled when Ouma popped up beside him, seemingly out of nowhere, and scooched a good foot away, "Jesus! Don't do that."

"You're no fun, Momota-chan." Ouma tilted his head with a smirk. He rocked on his heels, looking back at the ground. "Say, how do you know you even died here?"

"I don't," shrugged Kaito, "Already told you I can't remember shit. You're the one who told us to come up here."

"Well that's dumb."

"You are dumb."

"Nah, pretty sure that's you. I was talking about you not remembering anything, but I suppose there wouldn't even be a mystery to solve if you had half a brain." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head "Ahh, I'm getting bored. We should get back before someone catches us."

Kaito frowned as he watched him walk away, already vanishing into the forest, "You're already leaving? You barely even looked around!"

"I've seen enough," Ouma called out "I think I have an idea how you died, Momota-chan!"

"How the he-" sputtered Kaito, quickly getting up and chasing after the other boy, "Oi! We're not even sure this is the right place!"

"Shh! You'll wake the police up, then we'll get arrested, and then you'll be alone-"

"No one can hear me but you."

"Oh yeah. I guess I just wanted to stop doing that."

"You little..."

Kneeling again to crawl through the underbrush he had struggled with earlier, Ouma vanished from sight and reappeared on the other side of the tape barrier looking like a child that had just been from the candy store instead of a crime scene. Kaito finally caught up to him on the path down, reaching out towards his shoulder and inwardly cursing as his hand just phased through him. It did, however, make Ouma shiver and pause long enough to look back at Kaito.

"Don't be so cold, Momota-chan!" He pouted, brushing the spot where Kaito had not touched him. There was a mischievous glint in his eye that Kaito did not trust. "I'll tell you later once I have all the pieces. Wouldn’t want you to get solved too fast now, right?"

And with that, Ouma continued to climb down the mountain while Kaito glared at the small back of his white dirt-covered shirt. If looks could kill, Ouma would be the next to sign up on that stupid app and get assigned to someone just as annoying as him, even if it would be sort of awkward to share the afterlife with someone he killed, ghost buddies his ass.

Kaito sighed, feeling a growing headache. Ah, who was he kidding? He'd strangle the little shit if he could.

He shook himself out of his thoughts soon enough to realize he'd been left behind and ran down the path as well. That zero-rating app better be worth it.


End file.
